The Magic School Bus:Gets caught by the ghost
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: The guy was in a Halloween costume and its up to Ms.Frizzle to stop him before the fox and the hound 2 play can go on.
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer:**I do not own the magic school bus or scream characters they belong to the rightful owners.

_**Theme song:**_

_Ms. Frizzle: SEAT BELTS EVERYONE!_

_Arnold:PLease let this be a normal fied trip?_

_Wanda:With the Friz?_

_Everyone:NO WAY!_

_Arnold:AWWWWWW!(that he is going to hate this)_

**Cruisin' on down Main Street  
You're relaxed and feelin' good  
Next thing that you know you're seein'  
Octopus in the neighborhood!**

**Surfin' on a sound wave  
Swingin' through the stars  
Take a left at your intestine  
Take your second right past Mars.**

**On THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUS  
Navigate a nostril  
Climb on THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUS  
Spank a plankton, too  
On our Magic School Bus  
Raft a river of lava  
On THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUS  
Such a fine thing to do!**

**So strap your bones right to the seat  
Come on in and don't be shy -  
Just to make your day complete  
You might get baked into a pie**

**On THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUS...  
Step inside - it's a wilder ride!  
Come on - ride on THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUS!**

* * *

At the movie theater

Two people were going to see a movie called The fox and the hound 2 and there was a guy was wearing a halloween costume and it had a knife and grabed one of the girls in the theater and was gone they found her body in the girls bathroom but she dissapeared they do not know what was going on.

* * *

At 's class

Ms. Frizzle's class was preformming the play for june 12th witch is called the fox and the hound 2 and they were relarsing and they were at the part where they meet the sining strays

Keesha Arnold Phoebe Carlos and Tim:_We're in harmony._

_Phoebe and Arnold:We're in harmony Phoebe:nnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.._

_Arnold:Vocie like angle with looks to match._

_Keesha:Oh Please._

_Carlos and Tim(OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH)_

_Phoebe We're in Harmon...(WACK!) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!(fell to the ground)._

_Then walks in_

Good morning class hows the relarsing?

Good said Phoebe my Dixie roll was good and did you hear that somene was dissapeared in the theaters?

Yes said I hear that it was a ghost who looks like this I show you online class.

When showed her class the ghost online it was so sacry OH MY GOD said Raplie THAT'S SO SACRY! Phoebe said what's that on one of hands it looks like something sharp.

looked at the picture again and said oh dear that might be the one who dissapeard the girl last night.

Tim said so we should go to street and thats where the movie threater is so we can find out whats going on.

said to the bus.

Once the class drive to street and they went into the movie theater and it was in the fox and the hound 2 movie that crime scene happened.

said class we all remember we saw the fo and the hound 2 well this is the cirme scene where it happens as we will take a look around for the girl and if you find anything let me know.

Phoebe in her Dixie costume and Arnold in his Cash costume they went in the movie room full of new movies they are going to put on next week.

Wow look at that poster its scream 4 oh my Arnold look at that poster let's take it to and get back to school with it.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer:**I do not own the magic school bus or scream characters they belong to the rightful owners.

"Do you anything about this poster?" asked Tim "Well I see blood on the knife so this ghost must be the one who is disspearing people" said .

"Why not we go to that high school maybe someone who knows this he or she will help us" said Dorothy Ann "Good idea class to the bus" said .

When and her class were at the high school they met Sidney she was the one who is wondering who was behind all this ghost thing.

" I will love to help you and your class so I think you should split up" said Sidney.

"Ok class Tim Carlos Ralphie Kessha Wanda Dorothy Ann and Liz you go with Sidney" said "And Arnold and Phoebe you two go together" said .

* * *

At the school's basement

Phoebe and Arnold were in the basement looking for cules.

"Wow I did not know the ghost could be down here" said Phoebe "Let's keep an eye out for that ghost he will be telling us of what is going on" but what Phoebe did not see was the ghost was following her and Arnold.

"I think Phoebe the ghost is not down here lets go back upstaris" said Arnold "Well maybe you're right I think he must be up in the pool room" said Phoebe.

* * *

At Sidney's room

"This guys is my room" said Sidney as she turned on the lights "WAHWHO!" yelled "I wish my room was like that this is cool" said Tim.

"So what do you know about this ghost thing?" asked Wanda "Well I think that person who is behind all this that guy or girl is disspearing people so we have to stop this before it gets to far ahead" said Sidney.

"Yeah but have to find the ghost before it finds us" said Carlos.

* * *

At the pool room

"Wow I never seen a room this big and there is no one there so I think Arnold you check the change rooms and I will check the pool" said Phoebe and both of them start looking.

Arnold was looking in the change room until the ghost walked out of the room where Arnold wasn't looking.

Phoebe was in the pool arera until she turned around and saw the ghost with a knife "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHH!" yelled Phoebe as she go out of the pool room and ran into and the rest of her class "Phoebe what is it?" asked Carlos "Its the ghost he was going to stab me" sad Phoebe.

Arnold was runing behind Phoebe and said "I saw the ghost we was there come see" Phoebe and Arnold took and her class to see the crime scene "The ghost was there" said Phoebe "Well I do not see anything now are you sure you saw the ghost?" asked Sidney.

"Yes Sidney we did that ghost was here but now he is gone" said Phoebe "Well I guess we will have to keep looking class" said .

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
